


soon it tears you apart

by handschuhmaus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cracky Premise Treated Semi-Seriously, Dark Leia Organa, Dooku survived Revenge of the Sith, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Gen, Heart Attacks, Murder, Plot bunny on hold, but I haven't decided how on earth that happened, everyone can tell they choked Vader it's too obvious, impromptu coup d'etat via assassination, the opposite of Darth Plagueis but not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: M.O.? M.I.The modus operandi is myocardial infarctions, but how are those heart attacks being induced?And why does the princess have those golden flecks in her eyes, again?She seems to have an invisible touch, yeahShe reaches in and grabs right hold of your heartShe seems to have an invisible touch, yeahIt takes control andsoon it tears you apart-"Invisible Touch", Genesis





	soon it tears you apart

It begins in a period during which Leia is determined to get involved in the Rebellion and the Organas are equally as determined that she should not _yet_ be involved in it. She can almost see how Bail is far too busy to find some task that might be relatively safe for their beloved teenage daughter, but that doesn't stop it chafing horribly. 

But harmless old men who are renting a cottage on the outskirts of town and who ask Leia if she can help him pull the fallen tree branch out of the rose bushes (since his back has gone out again, apparently) should be harmless enough, so long as she doesn't accept strange beverages and the like, right?

It turns into a sort of friendship, that spring, going and talking to the old man (Yan, he says to call him) and helping him now and then with the gardening. It's not as interesting, or as helpful to the universe as work for the Rebellion, or even assisting in the Senator's offices would be, but considering she is barred from that and none of her friends are around at her grandparents', Yan is pretty decent companionship. For an old man.

The other amusement out here, unless you like chasing nerfs or trying to catch the bumbleflies (which are endangered anyway), is the local library, and it turns out that thirteen year old Leia is a mystery fiend, seeing as that's the only well stocked section and somehow the librarian always asks "Do you have permission from your parents to check out these books?" when she tries to bring nonfiction to the counter. And of course her parents aren't there; Breha is too busy with governance and Bail is so busy going back and forth with senatorial duties and rebellion business that he barely makes it to Saturday dinner, the one meal they always insist on having with the family, the whole three of them, and only family members (although expansion to grandparents and cousins and such is allowed).

It turns out Yan likes them too. 

And one day she makes a slip up and refers negatively to the Emperor. He isn't fazed. He laughs.


End file.
